


She-Ra and The Princessess of Power: Sing a Song

by DiscordantDancer



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, No Sex, No Smut, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscordantDancer/pseuds/DiscordantDancer
Summary: When Catra disappears from a gathering, Adora goes looking for her, not knowing Catra has a surprise waiting.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 28





	She-Ra and The Princessess of Power: Sing a Song

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Can't Help Falling in Love - She-Ra and the Princesses of Power fan animatic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/737958) by Art of Rhues. 



So a few days ago, I saw this video

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6iiZeoOERZY

which is a fan-made animatic set to a cover of Elvis Presley's "Can't Help Falling In Love", by American singer-songwriter Kina Grannis for the soundtrack of the film "Crazy Rich Asians". It's a beautiful rendition of an all-time classic pop love song, and the animatic legit brought tears to my eyes. Then I decided to write this.

==================

She-Ra and The Princesses of Power: Sing a Song

==================

"Catra? Catra!" Adora called as she wandered down a hall of Brightmoon palace. She'd been looking for her girlfriend for nearly an hour; still uncomfortable around large crowds, she was prone to vanishing at a moment's notice. Finally, Adora gave up the hunt, knowing that by the time she got back to their bedroom -- it still felt so odd to think that, even after two months -- Catra would have returned.

And sure enough, when Adora arrived, she saw Catra sitting on the foot of the bed, a half-embarrassed smirk on her face. "Hey, Adora," she said.

"You know, the next time you disappear, I'm not gonna bother looking," Adora teased her lover. "You always end up coming back, and I end up with sore feet, so I'll just wait here for you."

"Awww," Catra pouted cutely, then began to chuckle, not able to keep up that charade. "Hey..." She nodded toward a small golden rope hanging on the inside doorknob. "Hang it. I don't want anyone to hear this."

Adora rolled her eyes. "Pretty sure that's not a problem since Glimmer moved us. We're the only people in the south wing." Still, she did as Catra asked and hung the rope on the outside doorknob, before once again closing -- and this time locking -- it. Turning around, ready to deploy what Catra called her 'sad attempt at bedroom eyes', the blonde blinked in surprise as Catra reached under the bed and brought out a rectangular case, which she then opened, pulling out a guitar. "...This is new."

"Yeah, it is," Catra nodded, blushing slightly. "Liselle, that one guard, she's been teaching me how to play. I'm still crap, but I..." The blush heightened, cheeks stained crimson through her close-packed tan fur. "...I wrote this. For you. _To_ you."

Adora's eyebrows arched. "Really?" She softly asked. "You wrote a song...for me?"

"Yep," Catra cracked her knuckles and wiggled her fingers to limber them up. "So have a seat and prepare to be amazed by sappiness."

"Babe, what have I told you?" Adora walked over and kissed Catra on the lips. "Sappy is good. Sappy gets...me...hot."

The look on Catra's face, nervousness combined with hesitancy, made Adora blink. "I know. But this...this isn't about that. For that. Please sit," she said, her serious tone making Adora realize this was important to her. Taking four small steps back, Adora lowered herself to the floor, crossing her legs as she sank down. Catra licked her lips, then positioned her hands in place and began to pluck the strings in a slow, deliberate pattern. An arpeggio, Adora somehow dimly remembered the term.

The notes -- perfectly sounded by the slightly extended claws on Catra's right hand -- echoed slightly in the expansive chamber, and Adora soaked them in before Catra's raspy voice began to sing along.

"Wise men say, 'only fools rush in'

But I can't help falling in love with you."

The blonde's eyes widened at the sheer emotion in Catra's voice, and she nearly said something before noticing that Catra was taking another breath.

"Shall I stay, would it be a sin?

If I can't help falling in love with you."

Adora brought both hands to her mouth as tears pooled in her eyes. She'd never heard anything so beautiful in her life, and to know that Catra had written it for her, _about_ her, was enough to make her heart ache.

"Like a river flows, surely to the sea

Darling, so it goes, some things are meant to be."

Catra's own eyes were closed tight, out of stage fright or not wanting to be distracted Adora had no idea, but she saw the gleam at their corners as graceful fingers stopped their movement. Little did she know that the cause of this hesitation was Catra remembering her anguish when she thought Adora was about to die in the Heart chamber. Without accompaniment, her voice carried sofly on the night air.

"So take my hand"

Her resolve returned, and she again began to play.

"Take my whole life, too

For I can't help falling in love with you

For I can't help falling in love with you."

Another repetition of the notes rang out before Catra again stopped playing, which this time, Adora knew, was the end of the song. She placed her instrument back in its case, then turned to Adora, eyes shimmering. "So, what'd ya -- " her question was cut off as Adora lunged at her, both of them falling back onto the bed, their mouths pressing together for long moments.

At length, Adora pulled back, tears pouring down her cheeks. "That was...incredible. Thank you."

"Eh," Catra smirked, though her own tears had begun to escape as well. "Just...came to me and I had to let you hear it."

"I couldn't help it either, you know," Adora assured her, stroking her cheek. "Falling in love with you."

Catra began to weep openly. "I love you," she whispered. "So much."

"I love you too," Adora replied, her voice hitching, then kissing the other woman again. "Hold me."

The felinoid did as asked, though they did have to break their holds for a second while they both scooted farther up on the mattress. "I'm not letting go, Adora. Well, metaphorically at least."

"I won't let you," Adora replied, then snuggled into a mutual embrace with her lover.

==================

_Fin'_

"Can't Help Falling In Love", music & lyrics written by Hugo Peretti, Luigi Creatore, & George David Weiss in 1961; based on the melody "Plasir D'amour" written by Jean-Paul-Egide Martini in 1784.


End file.
